PROJECT SUMMARY Analgesia for post-operative populations remains a significant health need that calls for innovative therapies which improve both safety and outcome measures. Recent FDA drug safety warnings and studies focusing on post-operative analgesia have highlighted the imperative need for new approaches that can be utilized for common clinical scenarios. Accordingly, novel treatment options that are safe and afford additional benefit in relief of pain are needed. In this proposal, the development of an innovative surgical sealant technology is proposed that functions at the level of the surgical wound bed and actively delivers local pharmacologic agents to therapeutically address post-operative pain. New formulations of several analgesic regimens will be assessed for their ability to seal wounds and provide appropriate pain management.